1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a position sensor with a housing, a carriage movable in a guide in the housing, and at least one measurement probe arranged on the carriage for picking up a measurement signal as a function of the position of the carriage.
The guide can be embodied, for example, so that the carriage can be moved in a sliding fashion.
The measurement probe can be a non-contacting pick-up element or a contacting pick-up element, e.g., a slider or the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Such position sensors are known from a wide variety of technical fields. The sensors serve as linear displacement gauges to determine position, for example. Frequently, these position sensors are linear displacement gauges that work on a potentiometric, capacitive or inductive basis.
For example German reference, DE 26 29 294 A1 discloses a linear variable resistance aggregate, in which the measurement probe and a sliding carriage are rigidly connected to each other. The sliding carriage can be moved from the outside via a handle, while the measurement probes are pick-up clamps that slide along a resistance track.
Reference DT 24 33 405 B2 discloses an adjustable slide resistor in which the measurement probe, again, is a pick-up element that slides along a resistance track and is rigidly connected to a sliding carriage arranged on the housing.